


Brain on a Bender

by Thesherlockholmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Thesherlockholmes
Summary: Original writings





	Brain on a Bender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-23-19

Surprise me.  
Tell me what I do not want to hear.  
Save me.  
Drown in the waves of exaultation of the mind and starve in the parched deserts of black days with me.  
Kiss me.  
Let me destroy you. Run.  
Listen when I'm silent and drag me from the soft sheets of my bed for they comfort me not half as much as your arms wrapped around me.  
Knock on my door and tell me you love me.  
I don't want to hear it, I can not hope to return it, to please you.  
Let me warn you,  
then don't let me see the curls of your hair as you walk away.


End file.
